Tiny Mushroom
|} The Tiny Mushroom (Japanese: ちいさなキノコ Little Mushroom), formatted TinyMushroom prior to Generation VI, is a valuable item introduced in Generation II. In , two of these can be exchanged for a Move Reminder's service. In the core series games Price | 500| 250}} |N/A| 250}} | 500| 250}} | 3000| 250}} |N/A| 250}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the TinyMushroom can be sold to the on for 500. Effect In , two TinyMushroom can be given to the Move Reminder on to relearn one move for one Pokémon. Description |An ordinary mushroom. Sell low.}} |A plain, ordinary mushroom. Can be sold cheaply.}} |A small and rare mushroom. It is quite popular among certain people.}} |A plain mushroom that would sell at a cheap price.}} |A small and rare mushroom. It is quite popular among certain maniacal fan segments.}} |A small and rare mushroom. It is sought after by collectors.}} |A very small and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors and sought out by them.}} |A very small and rare mushroom. It's popular with a certain class of collectors.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | (before meeting Lance) Held by (23% chance) and (23% chance) |- | | Petalburg Woods | |- | | Mt. Moon Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6) (held by in-game trade / ) | Mt. Moon (reappears occasionally) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , , , , , , , and , Hearthome City , Wayward Cave , Mt. Coronet , Veilstone City , Verity Lakefront , Iron Island | Held by (50% chance) |- | | , Ruins of Alph, Ilex Forest, Bellchime Trail, Safari Zone Gate, Viridian Forest | (before meeting Lance) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | | , (held by wild ) |- | | Pinwheel Forest, Giant Chasm, Abundant Shrine | Routes and (reappears occasionally) Black City /White Forest (Dave) Held by (50% chance), (50% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | Abundant Shrine, Moor of Icirrus | Routes , , and , Virbank Complex, Icirrus City (reappears occasionally), Hidden Grottoes Join Avenue ( ) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | | |- | | Routes , , , , and | , Laverre City (reappears occasionally) Pokémon Village ( ) Restaurant Le Nah Held by (50% chance), (50% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | Fortree City | Petalburg Woods (reappears occasionally), Mirage Forests Jagged Pass (20% chance after rematch with Ethan or Diana) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Hau'oli City, Akala Outskirts | Akala Outskirts (reappears occasionally) Held by (50% chance) and (50% chance) |- | | Routes , , and , Hau'oli City, Akala Outskirts | Akala Outskirts (reappears occasionally) Held by (50% chance), (50% chance), (50% chance), and (50% chance) |- | | Viridian Forest, S.S. Anne | Gift from or |} |} In the anime In Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, found multiple Tiny Mushrooms during a Stoutland Search treasure hunt set up for and by Olivia. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=小蘑菇 |zh_cmn=小蘑菇 |da=Minichampingon |nl=Kleine paddenstoel |fi=Pieni sieni |fr=Petit Champi |de=Minipilz |it=Minifungo |ko=작은버섯 Jageun Beoseot |no=Minisopp |pl=Mały Grzyb |es=Mini Seta |sv=Liten svamp |vi=Nấm Nhỏ }} Category:Items Category:Valuable items Category:Exchangeable items de:Minipilz es:Miniseta fr:Petit Champi it:Strumenti di valore#Minifungo ja:ちいさなキノコ zh:小蘑菇（道具）